


Things said after the first kiss

by FeatheryAsstiel



Series: Things Said Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryAsstiel/pseuds/FeatheryAsstiel





	Things said after the first kiss

Cas had no idea what just happened, he could only stand in shock and stare at Dean, his fingers pressed lightly against his lips. They'd been locked in a battle of wills, staring each other down as they waited for one person to crack and give in. It'd been some fickle argument about how to go about managing the rent and the bills. Dean had thrown him one last odd steely glance before stepping in to his space and crowding Cas up against the wall. Before his roommate could question the situation, Dean was pressing impossibly closer and touching their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

As if struck by lightning, Dean jerked away from his best friend, eyes widening in shock as he seemed to come to terms with what he'd just done. 

"Shit, Cas I.. I'm sorry. I didn't... I shouldn't have..." Cas just tilted his head and gazed at Dean in that peculiar studious way that he did, watching the other man fumble under his intense gaze. 

"It was just a..." Dean trailed off again, he couldn't say it was a mistake, not when that was the furthest word from the truth. He turned to go, leaving Cas against the wall, one hand up against his face, the other pressed behind him. 

"Dean, wait," 

He turned at the sound of Castiel's voice, bracing himself for a rant or at very least a scolding of some description. Instead, he found himself with an armful of his nerdy, adorable best friend, their lips pressed together. Relaxing, Dean's hand found purchase against Cas' neck, the other trailing down to grasp at his hip to pull him closer. It was soft and careful and simply perfect for a second try at their first kiss. 

"Yeah no, this was definitely not just a mistake," Dean muttered, tugging Cas back towards the door, watching the slow smile spread across his otherwise serious face.


End file.
